Schoolstuck
by HomestuckAddict88
Summary: Mituna Captor is the new kid at school with his younger brother Sollux there to help him on his way but what happens when Mituna and Kurloz meet? Well it doesn't start off to good but it gets better for the both of them! The main pairing are Dave/John Mituna/Kurloz and Sollux/Karkat there's also more ships inside! Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry i haven't uploaded my other story! I was working on this one with my friend! I give her most of the credit since she did most of the work here!She's really amazing too ^^ Some of the pairings are gonna be Dave/John Mituna/Kurloz Sollux/Karkat Rosse/Kanaya Jake/Dirk Roxy/Jane Kankri/Cronus Gamzee/Tavros Terezi/Vriska Nepeta/Eridan (For another friend who ships that)Feferi/Jade and Equius/Aradia! I think that's all of them not sure ill check again some time oh well continue with story C:**

(Mituna's POV)

It felt weird doing this to my little brother, but Sollux had it coming. I had walked in with a bucket and threw the content inside on him. Sollux sat up soaked, "Mituna what the fuck?!" I fell on my ass laughing. "Boobyeah Thollux!" I laughed. "What are you even doing with a thupid bucket?" Sollux asked stripping of his wet clothes. "I…I don't know Thollux..I…ugh!" I started getting upset.

"Calm down Mituna. We have thcool today I don't want you to have already had a thpazz attack" Sollux said. "Fine" I sighed. I looked down at my school uniform. "Do we have to wear these?" I whined to Sollux. "Yeth Mituna, you have to wear the thcool uniform" He said pulling the mustard blood sweater vest representing his blood colour down. "But…it itcheth Thollux" I whined again scratching my stomach. "You'll get uthed to it" He said grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulled it down. "Your stomach ithn't a thing you thould be thowing of to the world" He remarked grabbing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder. I grabbed my bag and did as Sollux did, but continued scratching at the places that itched.

"I can already tell your firtht day at thcool wont be the betht" Sollux said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along as I started to wander around. "I'm thorry" I frowned. "Don't be Mituna, it'th okay" He said pulling me close to him and hugging me.

When we got to school a boy with nubby horns and a red uniform ran up to Sollux and hugged him. "Thith ith unuthual for you KK" Sollux says. "Well I have Kankri on my ass, so save me" The boy wrapped his arms around Sollux and pressed his lips. ANOTHER boy with nubby horns and a red uniform walked up, his arms crossed, his face turned into a scowl. "Karkat, don't you think someone could find this triggering? You cannot, and I mean CANNOT walk up and kiss a troll in front of everyone like this,"

The other troll sank to his knees holding onto Sollux's shirt, "for once, think about other people before you." "Finally you stopped damnit!" The smaller troll shouted. "Karkat-" "I'm done!" Karkat shouted throwing his hands into the air. "And who are you?" Kankri asked. "I'm Mituna" I said smiling, finally someone recognized me, or at least saw me standing awkwardly beside my younger brother. "Sup motherfuckers, I though I heard the little one yell" A high indigo blood and what looked like his older brother came walking down the hall.

"Highblood?" I asked. "It'th okai Mituna, it'th jutht Gamzee and Kurloz, they're our friendth" Sollux said still holding onto Karkat. The taller one smiled. "But Thollux, I don't know who ith who" I said looking between both of them. "I'm Gamzee," The shorter on said, "and this mute motherfucker right here is Kurloz." "Hello" He signed. I waved shyly.

"You shy motherfucker?" He signed. "N-No! I'm jutht…new here…and..oh..!" I was getting upset again. "Mituna calm down" Sollux said, letting go of Karkat. "I…no..i can't do this.. shit!" I ran out of the building my hands clasped to the sides of my helmet. "Damnit Mituna!" I heard Sollux yell. A blue and red cloud surrounded me picking me up, causing my helmet to fall off my head without my notice. "Thollux let me down!" I yelped in shock. "Only if you promith to behave" He said getting tired. By that time everyone in the recent group was outside watching the both of us. "Fine, jutht let me down pleathe!" i begged. He brought me closer to the building and dropped me in Kurloz's arms.

He puts me down and signs something to quick for me to understand. "What?" I asked almost idiotically. He slowed his hands down. "I'm sorry" He signed. "Don't be" I said hugging him like Sollux did to me earlier. I was just tall enough to see over his shoulder, which I nuzzled with my nose. He patted my head that's when I realized, I didn't have my helmet. I pulled away from him searching my head for my helmet, seeing if it shrunk and got stuck in my curly hair, it didn't. "My helmet! Where ith it?!" I asked frantically. Sollux walked up to me and put it on my head, I calmed down and sighed in relief. "Thankth Thollux, and you too" I smiled at Kurloz.

(Dave's POV)

We were walking back to my locker, Rose and I, God knows where Harley and Egbert are. "But as I said your grades are lowering in class Dave, don't you care?" Rose asked as I opened my locker getting my things."Of course I care, because if my grades are low I'll get smuppet ass in my face" I said. "Are you being 'ironic' again?" Rose asked. "Totally, a cool kid like me not being ironic? I can't wait to see the day, just like one day bro is going to take over the world" I said shutting my locker and leaning against it.

"Hey guys!" Harley exclaimed dragging John with her. "Hey Egbert" I said. "Hey cool kid" He retorted opening his locker placed next to mine. "Hey Egbert, do you have plans?" I asked. "First, would you stop calling me by my last name, and second no why?" He said shutting his locker looking at me over the top of his glasses. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang at my place, y'know, for ironic purposes" I shrugged. John looked at Rose and Jade who were busy whispering and giggling.

"You know what? Fine, for your ironic purposes" John said walking off to his next class. "Wait for me John!" Jade yelled almost tripping on her long uniform skirt. "Is Egbert wearing a girls uniform?" I asked Rose. "It seems he is" She squinted her eyes as if to get a better look. "Well history awaits, don't want to be late, like everyone the class is about" I said walking the opposite direction from Rose.

The rest of the day I couldn't shake the image of John in a skirt that tiny from my head. I would see him walking down the hall, his small child-like butt wiggling from side to side as he walked, me behind him getting the best view, also shielding others from seeing my treasure. "-Dave" The mention of my name knocked me out of my daydream. "Yes?" I asked leaning back in my chair. "Might you want to go?" The teacher asked looking at me. I looked around and everybody gone.

"Well a cool kid like me should be fashionably late shouldn't he?" I asked locking my hands together behind my head as a rest. "Dave?" Harley asked walking into class early, of course dragging John around. "I was just leaving" I said sitting upright and grabbing my bag. "Rose is in the hall looking for you hot shot" John said. "Says the on in the skirt" I said back. He face turned red. "It's not my fault" He said with a frown. Before I could apologize, the cool way of course, Rose had dragged me out and to my next class, which I was fashionably late for.  
***Le time skip!***  
John was pestering me on pesterchum saying he was on his way to my apartment. I decided to make some sick beats and a rap to go with them. Not much later bro told me my 'friend' was here. "Hey dude" I said opening the door, he was still in his uniform, I just threw on some clothes. "Hey" He said looking shyly at the ground. "Hey dude, what's wrong?" I asked walking out the door, shutting it behind me. "Well, I've never been to your apartment before, and it's only us" He said looking up his cheeks a slight pink.

"Nah bro is here, probably hanging with Lil Cal" I said looking back at the door. "Oh" For a second it looked like his cheeks grew a darker shade of pink. I put my hands on his shoulders using my thumbs to force his face up to look at me. "D-Dave? Wh-what are y-" I shut him up the only natural way I could think. I kissed him. His face grew hot, I could tell he wasn't comfortable, but soon he relaxed.

What shocked me was what he did after that, he kissed me back more forceful than I was doing to him. I know I was only trying to shut him up but, I was liking this. The wind the picked up, fluttering John's skirt. He pulled away and was trying to keep it down. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into another kiss, grabbing his ass. John worked his hands into my shirt and rested them on my bare chest. I walked backwards with John, not breaking the kiss, leaning on the door. The door opened behind me, causing me to fall, and bring John down with me. "Uncool bro" I said rubbing my head I hit on the ground. "So this is what you meant by, 'ironic purposes' ?" John asked.

(Nepeta's POV)

"Equius!" I smiled cutely, pouncing into his back. "Ah Nepeta, how nice to see you" He said sounding completely unaffected. "You too Equius" I said jumping off his back. "Hey, Equius?" I said in and asking manner. "Yes Nepeta?" He asked in reply closing his locker and looking down at me. He towered over me, but I didn't feel fear, he was strong, but also a softy when it came to me. "How do you feel about me?" I asked wanting to know how he felt towards me before I told him I felt red for him.

"Well you're, absolutely amazing" He said using the word amazing to please me. "And you're absolutely purrfect," I smiled, "in fact so purrfect, I would like to ask you to be my matesprite." He just stared at me. "N-Nepeta, I'm sorry I like you I really do, but not in a matesprite way" He said. "So that's a no even afurter all the time we spent together?" I asked getting tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Nepeta" He said hugging me. "No!" I yelped pushing him away from me running off.  
My tears clouded my vision and before I knew it I ran into someone sending us both onto the ground. I wiped my tears, "I'm so sorry." Nepeta..are you okay?" It was Eridan. "Eridan?" I asked my cheeks flushing green. "Are you okay?" He asked again. I sat up, "Fine." He held the back of my head up. He kissed my forehead than stood up extending his hand out to help me up. "Th-thank you very much" I said taking his hand. "I would wish to see you again" He said his cheeks turning violet. "Where?" I smiled. "Would you like to see a movie sometime?" He asked. "Sounds purrfect!" I smiled. He smiled at my reaction. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. The rest of that day I felt happy.

(Sollux's POV)

"Tho you're going to 'hang out' with Karkat?" Mituna asked sitting on the edge of his bed watching me closely. "Yeth I am, have a problem with it Mituna?" I asked. "Problem? Not at all Thollux, I juth want thomething from you" He said. "A good-bye kith?" I asked sarcastically. "Not originally," He smiled with his canines showing , "but now yeth, I do." "Then what did you want originally?" I asked sitting on my bed. His smiled grew wider, "Honey!" I sighed with a smile. Mituna was like the younger one, even though he's two whole sweeps older than me.

I gave Mituna honey and kissed his forehead goodbye, walked out the door, and was headed to Karkat's hive.  
I knocked on the door, ignoring the fact Karkat gave me a key and told me to just come in whenever I felt. The door opened and I was pulled in and brought into a kiss. "I've been thinking.." Karkat muttered between kisses. "What have you been thinking?" I asked pulling away, a line of spit connecting us. "Do you know of the human ways of pailing?" Karkat asked. "Yeth, thex" I said with a nod and a smirk spreaping across my lips.

"Well..-" "Are you athking me to fuck you KK?" I cut him off. "Yes, I am" he said nuzzling my neck. I grabbed his horn earning a moan from his lips. "Is Kankri home?" I asked. "Yes" Karkat said moaning as I rubbed his horn. "Good" I said licking his horn. "Sollux.." He moaned louder than the other times. I wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him close, close enough I could feel his bulge writing around in his pants. This feeling caused mine to do the same.  
I began to rub his horn again and licked his lips asking for entrance. He sucked my lower lip then kissed me granting my wished. Our tongues fought for dominance between our mouths. I pushed him down on the couch in the other room. I hovered above him teasing him, my knee between his legs pushed up to his aching bulge. "I..hate..you" He said breathing heavily through his pleasure. "I know you do" I said kissing again.

"Ahem" Kankri cleared his throat his arms crossed behind us. "Hey bigger KK" I said. "I would rather you two not pail in this house" Kankri said. "Why, because it might trigger you?" Karkat asked. "That's exactly why younger brother. And the simple fact to see you two pail in this hive is unbearable" Kankri said. "You're unbearable" Karkat said throwing a pillow at his older brother. "If you want to be like that, Sollux can go home" Kankri said completely calm. "Oh no! Not my poor baby, he said your name" Karkat said to me wrapping his arms around my neck kissing me then letting go. I went home to find Mituna on the floor in our room, completely unresponsive, and not moving or breathing. "Mituna?!" I yelled running to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating o3o That's all i have to say.**

(John's POV)

"He kissed you?!" Jade blurted out flailing hers arms around. I nodded my cheeks growing warm. Jade was laughing so hard she fell off her chair. "Are you okay?!" I asked loudly helping her off the ground. "Yeah" She said a single tear held in her eye. "Sometime you can be a real…clutz" I shook my head my hands gripping tightly to her arms. "John.." She trailed off. "Yes Jade?" I asked looking up at her, even she was taller than me. "You're kind of hurting me " She said looking at my hands. "Sorry!" I exclaimed letting go. "Is something wrong?" She asked rubbing her arms. "Nothing at all" I said. Jade nodded slowly, and walked off. "I never said I wanted you to leave me alone though.." I muttered reaching my hand out towards her.

**Le time skippy!**  
The next day of school I was alone, Jade was nowhere to be found. "I saw her in the gym." "She was with rose and Feferi." "God damnit!" I yelled slamming my locker door shut. "Woah there tiger" Dave said walking up to me. "I'm sorry, I just can't find Jade , and it's making me worried" I explained. "Strider! You have some explaining to do with me" Jade said grabbing Dave's wrist and pulling him along. "Jade! Wait up!" I yelled after her. She only walked faster. I was alone again. I walked to class, almost in tears.

In the middle of my class Dave walked in. "Mr. Strider, may I help you?" My teacher asked. Dave ignored her and walked over to me. "Sit on your desk" He whispered into my ear. I did as I was told, then entire class watching. He cupped my face, and brought our lips together. The entire class gasped. "Mr. Strider you should leave now" The teacher said pulling him away from me. "Meet me at our lockers" Dave shouted to me as the teacher pushed him out of the class. "Looks like John's got a boyfriend" The kid on front of me cooed mockingly. "And what if I do!" I shouted shooting up in my chair like a rocket. "Sit down John" The teacher glared at me. "Yes ma'am" I shied away sitting down.

(Eidan's POV)

I stood outside of the local movie theater in my usual attire. "Hello" A voice hummed behind me. I turned around, there stood Nepeta dressed up in a dress and green bows ,matching her blood colour, in her hair. "Wwhy hello Nepeta" I said. "Hello" She said her cheeks flushing. I couldn't help but chuckle at her shyness. "Shall wwe go in?" I asked. Her ears perked up and she smiled widely. "I take that as a yes" I said taking her hand leading her in. I could see the entire time we were in line for tickets, and for food and drinks, she was being quiet.

"So wwhat movvie are wwe wwatching?" I asked Nepeta. "Hm….Troll Garfield!" She smiled. The way she smiled, the way everything about her was perfect. I couldn't tell what I was doing, I didn't know I was doing anything, until I placed my lips upon hers. She curled her fingers in my hair. "Eridan?" I heard Aradia. "Nepeta?" Equius asked. Nepeta pulled away from me and stared wide eyed at her moirail. "Eq-Equius…wh-what are you..doing…he-here?" She asked still staring wide eyed, tears falling down her cheeks. "I could ask you the same Nepeta" He said. "I.." She stopped and shook her head. "Nepeta..-" "No!" She yelled her fists clenched. She ran off the opposite direction. "Honestly Zahhak" I said shaking my head running after Nepeta.

When I found Nepeta she was at the park, staring dreamily into the pond of fish. "There you are" I sighed hugging her tightly. "Eridan?" She giggled. "I'vve been looking for you" I said watching her shift around to look me in the eyes. "I'm really sorry, that I ran off, I just didn't want to see him," Her face scrunched up, "especially with Aradia." I caressed her cheek and papped her."It's okay, just don't look at him, look at me" I said cupping her face in my hands and pulling her face closer to mine, our noses touching. She giggled slightly and kissed me. Without any hesitation I kissed her back. "Nepeta, I think..i think im flushed, for you" I confessed pulling away. "And I think im flushed for mew to Eri."

(Karkat's POV)

I got tired of Kankri lecturing and decided to shut him up and walk over to Sollux's hive. "Hello?" I asked knocking on the door. Silence. "Hello?" I asked louder knocking again. Silence. "Damnit Sollux" I muttered using the spare key he gave me. I walked in searching for Sollux, or even Mituna. "God Damn it!" Sollux screamed from the upper level. I ran upstairs to his room. His hands were brought up to his shoulder clenched into fists, his back arched backwards, head hung backwards red and blue sparks shooting from his eyes. What looked like a dead Mituna lied in front of him. "Sollux!" I yelled over the noise of his screaming. I ran up behind him and hugged him tightly. He soon stopped and cried into my chest. "What happened?" I asked quietly and calmly. "I...i don't... know" He said through his sobs. I hurt to see him in pain, but I swear, I just saw Mituna flinch.

Soon enough, Mituna woke up (I don't know how else to explain it sorry) screaming and spazzing out. Sollux crawled out of my arms and into his older brother's. "Calm down Mituna" Sollux cooed still crying. "What'th wrong Thollux?" Mituna asked breathing heavily from his screaming. "Noth-nothing Mituna" Sollux said sniffling and smiled. "Does he have a moirail?" I asked sitting beside Sollux huddled tangled up with Mituna. "No" Sollux replied simply shaking his head. "He needs one, to prevent this, whatever happened, from happening again" I said petting Sollux's hair. "How about Kurloz?" Sollux asked. Mituna stopped nuzzling his younger brother's shoulder and and stared at us, from what I gathered he had to have been staring. "I'll go call him right now" Sollux said with a smirk on his face crawling out of the tangled mess of him and his brother. I took off Mituna's helmet, seeing as how none of liked the helmet, and led him into the den, sitting him down. "Now sit here, and don't do, or touch anything, we'll just be in the other room.

"Yeah, jutht come over and i'll let you in, he really needth a moirail and well..you two seem like you could get along really well" Sollux said into the phone. He nodded, "Got it, thankth Kurloz." "You heard him?" I asked confused. "Hith chucklevoodoo" Sollux said. I looked at him blankly. "It helpth him talk, like inthide thomeone'th mind, or thomething like that, he told me about it onthe" Sollux said shrugging. When we walked back into the den Mituna seemed to have 'taken don't touch anything' seriously, he was using his phionics to make him float. "Come down here child" I said grabbing his foot. He nodded and fell into my arms. A few minutes later a knock fell on the door. "There'th Kurloz, Mituna" Sollux said with a smile. Mituna whined and fell onto the couch face first, bringing his knees up to his face, his bottom in the air. "Sit normally please" I said helping him up since he had gotten stuck. "He'th right in here" Sollux said walking in the room with Kurloz at his side. "Hello" He signed to Mituna with a smile. "Mituna, would you like to hop in the bath or shower?" I asked. "Sure!" Mituna smiled wide literally hopping off the couch. "Wait," He stopped mid-walk, "how do I take off my clothes again?" "Kurloz thith ith where you come in" Sollux said giving him a small shove in Mituna's direction. Mituna smiled and grabbed Kurloz's hand. "You can take a bath with me!" He said sounding excited. "So what do you think is going to happen between them?" I asked as Sollux ushered me to sit in his lap. "They're going to fall in love, I can tell you that much" Sollux said kissing my neck. "Stop! hahah! ha! haha! it hahaha! it tick- ha! tickles!" Mituna yelled giggling. "There it is" Sollux smiled kissing my lips. "mhm" I moaned in reply.

~Now a quickie endings since I left off each pov with a sort of 'cliff hanger' I guess you could say~

(John's POV)

Class let out, and there was Dave in front of his locker looking down at the floor. I ran up and hugged him. "Egbert" He smiled. "Strider" I smiled back at him. "I thought you'd hate me, after making a scene like that in your class" He said. "Not at all" I said. "Hey look it's John and his upper classman boyfriend" Some kids snickered. Dave smiled at them. "You want a show? Well i'll give you a show" He said kissing me deeply.

"I want you to be mine, and mine only Egbert."

(Eridan's POV)

I was glad to hear that come out of her lips, hers, of all people. "Nepeta.. will you be my matesprite?" I asked. "Oh Eridan..of course I will be your matesprite" She pounced on me smiling, her dress around her stomach. I smiled and placed a peck to her cheek. "You'll be mine from now on Nepeta" I said almost not able to believe it. "And you will be mine Eridan" She said laying her head upon my chest dozing off. We lied there like that, her sleeping on me, me playing with her hair as she slept.

(Mituna's POV) ~because he's alone with Kurloz ;3 ~

He had one hand tangled in my hair, the other holding a cloth washing off my face. None of us had said a word, but we were both smiling. "Kurloz, do you know what a printheth is?" I asked breaking our silence. He let go of my hair and placed the cloth on his shoulder and signed "A princess? no but i'd be willing to find out for you." My cheeks grew hot. "Printheth'th have a sad, tragic story and end up finding a printh in the end" I said summing it up. "So you're a princess?" He asked signing. "No, I haven't found a printh yet" I frowned. I could see his cheeks turn purple. "Kurloz..would you be my printh?" I asked. His cheeks grew a darker shade, "For you? Of course." "Yay!" I sqealed planting a kiss on his lips, completely ignoring the fact that, we were both naked in the shower.

(Karkat's POV)

"KK, where were we when we were tho rudely interrupted?" Sollux asked with a playful grin. "I believe we were here" I smirked reversing the positions we were in earlier. "Tho..thith ith..how you felt?" He moaned grabbing my horns. "No, it felt more like this" I said licking his horn. He let out a scream of pleasure. He covered his mouth. "What if they hear uth?" He asked whispering. "Then we'll go into your room" I smiled getting off him. He took me into his room and locked the door behin him. "Now KK, fuck me hard" He smiled. "Don't worry asshat" A smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say once again o3o**

(Jade's POV)

"John…I'm bored" I whined to my friend in the other room. "Well i'm sorry Jade, but i don't know what do do about that" John said walking in with a bowl of popcorn he popped himself. "What about Rose and Dave?" I asked sneaking some popcorn away from the bowl. "What about them?" Dave asked sitting the bowl on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Can we invite them over? And can you change out of the girl's uniform?" I asked. He cheeks grew pink, "It's comfortable." "Oh John, you little boy" I said ruffling his hair up. "Fine Jade, I'll go change" He said his hands on his hips. "I'll go call Rose, you can call Dave" I smiled shooing him off. I grabbed my phone and dialed Rose. "Hello?" A soft voice answered. "Rose! John and I are bored, would you like to come over?" I asked. "It would be my pleasure" I could just see her smiled. "Great I'll tell John, you don't mind if Dave comes over do you?" I asked. "Of course not, he is still my friend" Rose said. "Jade" John said walking up behind me. "Hold on, I have to go Rose, come over soon" I said hanging up. "Yes John?" I asked. "I'm nervous" He said, his hands shaking.

I heard a knock on the door and jumped up to answer it. "Hey guys!" I smiled. "Hey" Dave said. "Hello" Rose smiled. "Rose do you want me to invite Kanaya?" I asked. "I would be delighted if you did" She smiled. I heard thunder in the distance. "You two should come in" I said moving out of the way. Rose walked in, then Dave. John sat on the couch, in shorts and a shirt that clung to his body. Dave sat by John, John immediately smiled. Dave brought his face close to his, they were whispering things together. "Rose, what is Kanaya's number?" I asked. "You'll have to get a hold of her through pesterchum" Rose replied. "Oh right, of course" I smiled sitting down by Rose grabbing my laptop.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

GG: Hello Kanaya!

GA: Why Hello Jade

GG: Me, John, Dave, and Rose are all hanging out, would you like you come

GA: Why I'd Be Delighted To Jade

GA: But I Don't Know Where You Live

GG: I suppose you're right…maybe Rose can tell you!

GG: She's always smart about these things you know?  
GA: Yes I Know, She's Fascinating Every Inch of Her

GG: You every inch of her?

GA: I Don't Suppose You Were To Find Out About That

GG: No it's fine as long as you guys are happy!

GA: Why Thank You Jade

GG: I'll let Rose tell you the directions now

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA

TT: Hello Kanaya.

GA: Hello Rose.

Rose and Kanaya talked for quite a while. "I didn't know my house was this complicated to get to" I huffed. "Oh it's not, I was just chatting with Kanaya" Rose smiled. Not too long after the doorbell rang. "John go with Rose to get Kanaya" I said. "Why me?" John asked looking comfortable in Dave's lap, while Dave's arms were wrapped around him. "Because, you have been sitting down, you need exercise. "So have you!" John fought back holding a sad look on his face. "Fine" He gave in with a sigh crawling out of Dave's arms. "Geez Jade" Dave said reaching for his apple juice on the table. "No not 'geez Jade' I don't like you spending time with John" I said getting angry. "Why not? Because you want to fuck him before I do?" He laughed slightly. I got up and pushed him on the ground and sat on top of him. "You know that's not what I want," I brought my forehead to his, "but if people catch you two together they'll call you and John bad names and beat him up, I don't want him hurt." "That's great Kanaya" I heard John. Before I could move, something dropped. "John?!" I pulled away from him. "John bro it's not what it looks like" Dave said. "Save it, I don't give one shit anymore" John said running out of the house, into the dark rainy night.

(Kurloz's POV)

I had just finished changing out of the school uniform and looked out the window to see it was storming. I just shrugged and walked out to the den. Gamzee was at Tavros's so I was alone, not that icared, I was used to being alone. Lightning struck the ground as someone knocked on the door causing an echo throughout the house. I made my way over to the door and opened it. "Kur-Kurloth?" Mituna stood there standing on his skateboard, his arms wrapped around his body, he was soaked. "Mituna you're soaking we, come in" I signed. He nodded getting off his skateboard and picking it up. "I'm..i'm cold Kurloths" He said. "Well then strip out of those and you can borrow some pajamas" I signed. "But I don't know how to take off my clotheth!" Mituna whined. "Then I ill help you" I smiled. "You would?!" Mituna smiled, showing his teeth. I nodded. "Then help me pleathe" He said standing still. Mituna was still in his school uniform, he must like them. I pulled off the mustard yellow sweater vest and the white shirt under it. I hate to admit it to myself but Mituna had a nice body, he wasn't ripped in muscles and abs, but he was still in really good shape.

After I finished Mituna stood in black and yellow bumble bee boxers. "How cute" I smiled. "Don't look" He said trying to hide his shame and embarrassment. I turned around while Mituna tried to put on the pajamas I had picked for him. "I don't think I can get them on either" Mituna said blushing when I turned around. "It doethn't fit" He said getting agitated. His head was in one of the sleeve holes. I quietly laughed and helped him out of the sleeve hole. Eventually Mituna had put the pants on himself. "Don't you think we should get ahold of Sollux?" I asked. Mituna looked up at me then back down at the floor. "Yeah.." He said quietly. I grabbed my phone and gave it to Mituna as he dialed his brothers number. "Hey Thollux…Yeah I'm at Kurloth'th..i'm fine Thollux, can you pleathe jutht come and pick me up? I don't think Kurloth would like me here bothering him" Mituna finished. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook me head. "I knew you didn't want me here" He said looking at the floor, like a helpless child. I hugged him tightly, and traced in his back, "Of course I want you here Mituna." I took Mituna to decipher what I said, but when he did he held onto me tightly. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Mituna flinched in my arms. "Kurloth.." He trailed off. "Yes?" I traced in his back. "Pleath don't let me go" He said nuzzling my neck.

"Never" I traced. Mituna pulled away and stared at me for a second. "Is something wrong?" I signed. He shook his head and smiled. "Kurloths.." He trailed of again. I looked at him. He grabbed my face and pulled my face down, our lips meeting. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance. But my mouth was stitched closed. Once he realized this could go no further he pulled away and apologized. I shook my head and hugged him, giving his forehead my equivalent of a kiss. He wrapped his arms around waist and buried his face in my chest. Now the thunder was starting to sound like explosions right outside the house, Mituna was shaking in my arms whimpering. I started to nuzzle the side of his head and his neck, that calmed him down for a while until more thunder sounded. Mituna was to the point of sobbing. Where is Sollux? It'd Been an hour since Mituna called. I pulled away from Mituna and signed, "Would you like to sit down?" He nodded and grabbed my hand. I sat down on the couch next to him, he still shook with fear. "It's okay" I papped him. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, his head resting on my chest, he'd still flinch when he heard thunder. After a whole other hour like that Sollux finally knocked on the door, causing Mituna to jump. "It's okay," I signed, "it's only Sollux." "Thollux?" He asked in awe. I nodded and opened the door, Sollux was covered in water and mud. "thorry It took tho fucking long, we got stuck in the storm" He said. "It's fine." "I'll get him and I out of your way, I appreciate it, Come on Mituna" He said ushering Mituna to him. Sollux walked back to the car, when he wasn't looking Mituna gave me a kiss, and I gave him what I could.

(Mituna's POV)

Why did I feel this way towards my new moirail? Why did my heart race whenever I thought about him? Why did I want him so badly? Why did I NEED him so badly? "Mituna?" Sollux asked looking at me after I'd become so quiet. "Yes Thollux?" I asked looking back at him. "You okay?" He asked. "Fine, jutht mith him..i gueth" I said playing with my hands. "Well he'th your friend now,tho of courthe you can mith him Mituna" Sollux smiled at me. "No Thollux, not ath..friendth.." I trailed off. "Ath..matethpriteth?" He asked. I nodded, my cheeks a dark colour of yellow. "I thee..well one day Mituna, you thould tell him, he can't jutht go not knowing how you feel" He said. "Ugh! I hate when you right" I scrunched my face up and crossed my arms. "Why because im your brother?" He asked. "No becauthe your younger" I sighed. "Age doethn't mean thit to me Mituna" He said Pulling into our driveway. "I know" I said Running inside.

"Mituna you look tired" Sollux said looking at me as I slumped down on my bed. "I am" I said. "Then thleep" He said stripping of his shirt. "I can't!" I whined grabbing fist fulls of my hair and pulling. "Mituna!" He yelled grabbing my hands and pulling them away from my hair. "Don't hurt yourself pleathe" He said, it sounded hard for him to breathe. I hugged him. "Fine." "Thank you" He said in relief. "But Thollux, I can't thleep" I said sadly. "Why not 'Tuna?" He asked. Thunder exploded and I shrieked. "Now I thee why, come thleep in bed with me then." I nodded and crawled under the covers on his bed. I didn't want to change out of Kurloz's clothes, they made my stomach flutter every time I caught his scent, which was quite a lot, the feeling was almost relaxing. Sollux crawled close to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, his around my lower abdomen. We seemed to fit together, like black and white in a ying yang. "Thollux.." I said. "Yeth Mituna?" He said in a whisper. "I love you" I said nuzzling my nose into his hair. "Mmm..love you too 'Tuna" He said holding me tighter.

It wasn't lost before we had both fallen asleep. But my dreams were haunted by him. I saw us, having a future, together. He was pulling out the stitches that held his mouth closed, I sat in front of him, tears rolling down my cheeks. What was happening? His lips covered in his blood, he hugged me, and kissed me. We did things, no things that normal moirals did, but then again neither of us were normal. He was mute, and I had brain damage. I felt a warm feeling in my abdomen, thinking it was just Sollux I let it pass. But I found the more he touched me, the more that feeling grew, I now know what it is. I tried to stop the dream, but nothing could work. I soon tried to wake up before Sollux noticed. "Mituna..Mituna.." The voice echoed. I thought it was Kurloz. But I bright light blinded me, it was Sollux calling my name. "It'th time to go to thcool" He said. "Thank god" I muttered. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing!" I replied quickly. He shook his head and got dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to say except enjoy the story! :D**

I woke up to Mituna writing around like a child in hell. "Mituna" I moaned shaking him. Nothing worked no matter how many times I shouted his name or how hard I shook him. I just sighed and turned on the light. He sat upright in bed breathing deeply. Sure that wakes him up. "I'th time to go to thcool" I said pulling off my pj shirt. "-god" I heard Mituna mutter under his breath. "What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing!" He said rather loudly. I shook my head and finished getting dressed. "Tholluxth, can I thtay home today?" He asked wrapped his arms around me. No, he's not playing the cuteness game with me, I will beat him. "But if you thtay…then I'll be alone" I said with a fake sniffle. "Hey, don't cry, you'll have…Kar..KarKitten..Karkitty..karpu-" KarKat" I cut him off knowing where the next one was going. "Yeah that douche" He said. I nuzzled his chest, "But I won't have you." "Tholluxth…fine" He sighed. I smiled and went to kiss his cheek, but he accidently turned his head and our lips met. We both pulled away quickly, me trying to hide my blush. I ran out of the room. "Tholluxth? I'm thorry" I heard Mituna. I ran out the front door all the way to school. I sat on the steps outside the school. Did I actually like that one sweet moment..? No, I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to.

"Hey motherfucker, what are you all up and sitting alone out here for" Gamzee said sitting beside me. "I..i accidently kithed Mituna" I said blushing again. "Bro if it were an accident, you wouldn't be getting' you motherfucking blush on that god damn much, honk" Gamzee said. "Thut up" I said lightly punching at his arm. "Look, there's your catch of the day now" He said pointing at Mituna walking towards the school. By the time I looked back at him he was gone. "Fucker" I muttered. "Tholluxth?" I hear Mituna. I looked back at Mituna, damn he walks fast, both those assholes do. "Hey..Mituna.." I said trying to be casual. "I'm thorry" He said with a frown, using one of his canines to bite his lip. "For?" You asked. "You know what I'm talking about!" He squealed grabbing the sides of his helmet. "Woah calm down Mituna, I was kidding, haha..thee?" I said trying to calm him down. "It wath one thitty joke" He said still losing himself. "God damn it Mituna do I need to do it again jutht to thut you up?!" I said pulling his hands away from his helmet. "Sollux?!" I heard Karkat shout. Their they were, Karkat, Kankri, Kurloz, and Gamzee, all staring at me and my older brother.

"I'm going to kill you Makara.." I muttered under my breath, "And then im going to kill you Mituna." "What did I do grumpy?" He asked. Karkat was gone, Gamzee snickering at something. "I want to go with Kurlozth" Mituna said quietly. Kankri and Kurloz were still staring at us with wide eyes. "I'm so going to kill him" I said quietly so Mituna didn't hear. "You can't go with Kurlozth" I said to Mituna. "Why not?" Mituna asked sadly. "Gamzee told them, all of them, what happened between us as if it were on purpose" I said. "He did?!" Mituna asked rather loudly. "Yes Mituna, He did" I said. "Then…what are we going to do?" He asked looking back at Kurloz. "Go home.." I sighed walking off. Mituna didn't follow. He looked between me and our friends, after a minute of thought, he walked towards me after shaking his head.

(Gamzee's POV)

I will admit I do feel kind of bad for telling the motherfuckers what happened, Solbro had it coming, fucker knew I wasn't good at keeping secrets, 'specially none that good. I was on my fuckin' tiptoes in excitement to tell everyone. "Yo, bro" I said shutting Kurloz's locker in front of him. "What now Gamzee?" He signed. It took me a second, but I soon figured out what he said."Sol al up and said he kissed Mituna" I said. He stared at me with dead eyes, if it could his jaw would've been on the damn floor. The moment he ran away with Mituna, my heart dropped on the floor. "I didn't mean to scare a motherfucker off" I said furrowing my eyebrows. Kurloz shook his head and walked into the building. "Sorry, bitchtits" I said watching Sollux running off, Mituna behind him. I walked in the school and saw Tavros at his locker. "Hey best bro" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey uh..Gamzee..uh..how are you?" He asked with a smile tripping over his words. "I'm..good..just feel a little guilty bro..y'know?" I said. "No Gamzee, I don't know" He said turning around to face me. "I kind of told on Sollux" I said rubbing the back of my head. "Was it..uh..serious?" He asked. "A lil" I replied. "Gamzee..you uh..could've really hurt him!" Tavros spoke loudly. "Well fucker knows I'm not good at keeping secrets!" I said defending myself. "Yes Gamzee..everyone uh..knows that I um..guess" Tavros said, his voice today, it sounded less confident. "Is somethin' wrong?" I asked resting my head in the nape of Tavros's neck.

"You're..uh..failing your class" He said. "Which? I'm failing in a lot of wicked shit, my wicked bro" I said nipping at his skin. "History Gamzee, you're um.. failing horribly at it" He managed. "I know that brother, I just ain't up and ready for that teacher bro, 'Mr. Makara, what is blah blah blah' 'Mr. Makara, please calm down your language' 'Mr. Makra please put some clothes on'" I said impersonating my teacher. "Wait what was the last one?" Tavros asked looking at me quickly. "Look I was drunk and showed up to school naked, it's all good my wicked best bro" I said slinging my arm around his shoulders. "Gamzee.." He whined, "You can't just do that!" "Look bro…I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak the fuck out my matesprite" I apologized. "Oh hey um…Karkat" Tavros smiled. "Shut up" Karkat said rather sadly walking away. "Don't worry, bitch is kidding, I'll so see what's wrong with him" I said half walking, half running to catch up with my moirail. "Dude," I said placing a hand on his shoulder, "what all up in your shit?" I asked. "Nothing at all Gamzee! It's not like I found out my matesprite is in love with his brother or anything. I'm just perfectly fine! Look at me woohoo just fine!" He said irritated. "Bro look, don't go flippin' your shit, it'll be fine bro" I said with a grin.

The sound of skin on skin contact echoed through the halls, Karkat's eyes were wide with fear, anger, and pain, his teeth clenched shut. My face stung like hell, the little one hit me and it hurt that bad? "Go to hell Gamzee Makara, go to hell!" He shouted the last part. "That's where I plan on going" I glared at him. By this point, candy red tears fell from his eyes. He turned and ran the other way, dropping his things. "That wasn't a good thing to do" A voice sounded in my head. I looked over to see Kurloz, his arms crossed, shaking his head. "He deserved it" I spat out. The pie, it must've worn off. There's two more people i can't stand to look at, my moirail, and my brother. By the time school ended, i made more enemies. I was two different people, on the inside my normal self, on the outside? I didn't want to know what was on the outside of this prison. I had gone to the bathroom, to clear my head, I was feeling bad, why the fuck would i feel bad for pounding on low bloods? I looked into the mirror. I could see sane (to an extent) me, and sane me could see the insane me. Both different worlds, somehow only one person. "Oh how I love this feeling" I coul feel myself, "Oh how I hate this feeling."

(Rose's POV)

She kissed the tip of my nose lightly. "I'm sure they'll find him" Kanaya said running her thumb over my knuckles. "Of course they will, but it is still slightly discouraging that he's out there alone and they told us to stay here" I huffed leaning my head on her shoulder. With her I never felt anything bad, I felt comfortable, loved. "Well what if he comes back, and no one is here to greet him? Or we don't know he is here and we keep searching?" He said. I hated when she was right, but I also loved when she was right, because when I'm not, I'm glad she is. "I know, that is a possibility." I smiled. She smiled back, with loving eyes. A knock soon struck the door.

"John?" I asked. He was wet, covered in mud, and shaking. "Hello Rose" He sniffled from the coldness he'd been enduring. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Oh John, it's good to see you're okay" Kanaya smiled. "Thank you" He said looking at her, a smile spread on his face. "Go upstairs and take a warm shower, I'll tell the others you're here" I said. "Okay" He said walking up the stairs. "Shall we tell Jade first?" Kanaya asked. "Yes, we should" I said grabbing my phone.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Jade, John is here"

"He is?!"

"Yes, he is"

"We're coming"

"We're?"

"Yes we're Dave is with me"

"Oh, very well then, come home quick, and be careful"

I hung up. "It's a good feeling" Kanaya said wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me close. "What is?" I asked resting my head on her shoulder. "Knowing he is home, and okay" She hummed into my ear. "Yeah, it is to be honest" I said dragging my fingers through some loose locks of her hair. "Shall I make some tea for him?" Kanaya asked. "I don't know if he likes tea" I said, my voice full of curiosity. "Well he hasn't had my tea yet" Kanaya smiled and walked off to the kitchen. John walked through the hall and into the bathroom. "I wonder what got into that boy.." I thought out loud walking into the kitchen with Kanaya. "You'll have to ask him" She said not taking her eyes off the substance she had in front of her. "Oh, I didn't mean to say the out loud" I said a small blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Don't worry, if you don't want anyone to know I'll keep it between us, I'm not like Gamzee" She said looking over to me and smiled.

(KarKat's POV)

I sat in front of my locker, looking own at my phone furiously. The theme song for Sollux, sweet little bumblebee, was playing, It was annoying now, now that Sollux has crushed every being of me. I sighed lightly and picked up. "Hello?" I asked trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "KK, I'm thorry, what you were told wath true, but you haven't heard the whole thtory" He said. "And I don't fucking want to know" I said gripping my phone tightly. "KK pleathe…lithten to m, I love you if I'm not with you I'm thinking about you, tho pleathe hear me out.." He trailed off. I was silent. "KK?" He asked. "I don't wanna hear it" I said gripping my phone tighter, tight enough it should've broken. "Then I'm thorry, I'm thorry I thtill love you, I'm thorry you lotht trutht in me, 'I'm thorry that I can't make it up…'I'm thorry..i'm thorry…" He said. "Stop with the sorry you not Mituna!" I shouted. "I'm thorry, Karkat" He said hanging up. He said Karkat…not KK. "Fuuuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" I yelled slamming my fist into my locker.

That day I walked home, alone. When I passed the Captor's hive Mituna was on the front step, playing with the wheel of his skateboard. "Lucky bastard" I muttered starting to walk again. "Thank you!" I heard Mituna shout. I saw sollux walk out, his laptop in hand, sitting by his brother. I felt of twinge of pain in my heart. Why did I have to live just a block down from him? I could hear it 'Karkat..' him saying my name..just felt perfect. I sat on the concrete leading to my house and grabbed my phone.

'I'm ready'. I sent a text.

About a minute later.

'Ready for what? I thought you hated me'

I replied

'I don't hate you, and I'm ready for the story. The full story'

Another few minutes passed.

'I'll come over and tell you'

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" I asked sitting in Sollux's lap. "You wouldn't let me until now!" He replied. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, kissing just under his chin. "But you still love me" I smiled. "Of course I do" I said craning his neck kissing my upper lip nipping at it with his teeth. "Sollux.." I let out a moan. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you KK" He smiled. "I love you to Sollux" I said in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**She finished this today so...Enjoy o3o**

italics=dreams

regular=normal

you=enjoy

(Mituna's POV)  
Sollux and I walked down the hall, different blood types splattered everywhere. "What the hell ith going on here?" Sollux asked with frustration and curiosity in his voice. "I'll be motherfuckin' tellin' you what's all up and going on here" A voice had called out from behind us. Sollux and I stopped dead in our tracks, turning our heads slowly. There Gamzee stood, indigo blood pooling out of where it's looks like he's been cut, clubs in hand, walking slowly towards us."Damn it Gamzee, what the hell hath gotten into you?!" Sollux shouted sounding not scared, but sincerely pissed. My head was starting to hurt, ears buzzing like bees, I like bees. "The only motherfuckin' think that has gotten into me is what I was meant to do. honk HONK honk HONK" He said, adding the obnoxious honking. The buzzing grew louder, and I could just smell the honey. I had walked towards it, walking almost as if I were blind, walking into almost everything. "Mituna stop!" I heard Sollux cry before he fell to his knees, blood gurgling in his throat.

I grabbed the sides of my hamlet, hamlet? Helmet. The buzzing got louder, until I ran into something, all the noise stopped. Except a faint honking. I looked at what I had run into, Gamzee stared back at me, a smile of great pleasure plastered on his face. "Two motherfuckin' mustard bloods in one day, what a fuckin' miracle" He said before grabbing me by my throat. I couldn't use my powers, my life was slipping and I couldn't use my powers! What is wrong with me, come on just this once please! His smiled widened at I trashed around, his grip on growing tighter, before he let go. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. When one of his clubs struck me in the side of my head sending me into a locker hard enough to leave a Mituna sized dent. "Welcome to the dark carnival brother, hope you fuckin' enjoyed your stay" He said before it all went dark.

I woke up thrashing around in Sollux's arms. "What..what happened?" I asked dazed. Sollux looked down at me, mustard yellow blood trickling from his eyes. He was crying. "I thought I lotht you!" He yelled nuzzling my chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around his small body. "But you didn't, thee, I'm thtill here Thollux" I said softly. I felt him nod, through his tears. I stroked his hair softly shushed him to sleep. Sollux soon rolled off top of me and I could finally sit of and stretch all my aching bones. I turned my head and saw on the calendar, I had been out like a light for almost two weeks. "The hell?" I asked softly to myself so not to stir Sollux awake. I walked up to the calendar to see, it was last year's calendar. "The fuck!?" I yelled falling backwards on my ass. Between the yelling and the loud 'THUMP' as I landed on the floor Sollux jumped awake. "You found out" He said lowering his head. "I died" I said hugging him.

(Karkat's POV)

I held on tightly to the railing of the stairs the seemed to spiral downwards for miles. Every now and then I'd hear a "Honk Honk motherfucker" and that made me no calmer. I coughed up blood from the last battle I had with the highblood clown douche. My hand slipped on the railing and I fell down a few steps, getting back up I felt a stinging pain in my legs. I had walked at least miles in the school, where is the way out? Is there a way out? I made it to the bottom of the stairs, my legs aching. I felt my eyes grow heavy, the world started to spin around me. "Honk Honk motherfucker!" The voice yelled into my ear. No one was around me. "Piece of shit!" I yelled covering my ears .My knees grew weak, as did my entire body. "No..i will find a way out" I muttered coughing up blood once more. The red splattered down in front of me, I could almost see my reflection. God I must've looked horrible. My breath caught in my throat, it felt as if I were being strangled. I flailed around, only resulting in falling on my back, cracking my head on the stone-like ground. I gasped, it all looked so bright. "It's…so…cold" I muttered not able to move any longer. "Don't worry best friend..i never meant to fuckin' hurt you or Tavbro, but this is how it's supposed to fuckin' be" A voice called, I could barely hear it, before I felt a cold blade dig into my chest.

"Gamzee!" I screeched As my vision came back. Gamzee was hovered above me, face nuzzled in my newly stabbed chest. "Serves a fucker right" He said getting off of me not showing his face to me. I still couldn't move. "What did I do?" I asked, I choked up on my words. "you're the lowest fuckin' blood possible, it disgusts me" Gamzee said sounding as if having a fowl look on his face, the look meant for me. "I couldn't help it, they gave me my god damn blood, not I Gamzee" I said trying to comfort him. "Stop toying with my fucking head you idiot!" He said finally showing his face, he looked worse than me. Makeup a mess, three long bleeding scars along his face, bloodshot eyes, his hair more a mess than usual. He looked in pain. "I'm not toying with shit you ugly excuse of a fucking clown!" I yelled, if I were going to die, why not have a little fun, he was going to kill me, right? He took the blade from my chest and stabbed in through my ankle. "Gog damn it!" I yelled in pain wanted to move. I would give my life to move right now, to run away, and just leave him in his state of insanity. "How do you motherfuckin' think Tavros feels? I killed him first" Gamzee openly said, not necessarily talking to me. "He must feel loved" I said rolling my eyes. In sheer anger he took the blade and threw it towards me, it had just nipped my face leaving a long thin cut on my left cheek

I woke up in pain, panting, gasping for air. I still wasn't able to move. Kankri was sat beside me, his white eyes staring widely at me. "You're still alive brother?" He asked, his voice, he sounded like he's been crying. "What do you mean" I asked wincing as I tried to move. "You've been asleep for almost a year now" He said. Normal chatterbox Kankri, the amount of worse he said now, drove me more insane then when he talks nonstop. "Asleep? I had a fucking nightterror of Gamzee" I said, I made a pained look remembering it. I heard the sound of a horn honk, and I just fucking lost it.

(Nepeta's POV)

My chest shuddered every time I let out a silent sob. "What's wrong little fucker? Can't handle it?" Someone called out, a showdown lurking in a corner. "I want to go home" I hissed. "But you are home Nepeta, just take one fuckin' look around you" The scenery changed from me being strapped to a desk in school, to being strapped down on the floor where i normally slept in my hive. I hissed in pain as I felt a sharp blade puncture my upper thigh. "It the little fuckin' kitty scared? Now that she's defenseless and moirailless?" The voice cooed. The darkness simmered and the stood Gamzee, between my legs, looking very pleased with himself licking my blood off the knife I was just stabbed with. "Just kill my already" I pleaded Tilting my head back for him to slice it off. "No" His word surprised me, "I want to have a little fun with you before I do just that." He smiled and crawled on top of my through my legs. He took off my jacket with one hand, the other stoking my inner thigh. I tried to fight back the moan I was on the verge of letting out, but when his hands grabbed onto my chest, I lost all control.

He kissed my neck, and then bit into it leaving many teeth marks, and licked ever place. "Who knew I kitty was so motherfuckin' fun?" He asked a smirk sprawled on his lips as he toyed with my chest. "Ah..please stop this AH…Gamzee" I said through the pleasure. "I'll stop whenever the motherfuck I want" He said His hands stroking my inner thighs, getting too close for comfort to what I was hiding under my pants. I leaned my head back, almost ready to let it out, he wouldn't let me, he stabbed my through my right hand. I screamed in pain, he placed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm going to keep you, as my own fuckin' personal toy" He smiled sending the knife into my other thigh.

I woke up screaming, I could feel the pain even now. Gamzee…had Gamzee threatened to sexually assult me, again? I shook my head, I looked around my hive. My shipping wall, there in the colour of my blood was the words 'Honk Honk little kitty' I looked at my hand, and at my thighs, I was actually stabbed. I wobbled over the the wall, with what I could see, the background was no longer all my ships, just a big picture of Gamzee and I, in the last position we were in before I woke up. I ran out of my hive screaming. I saw Eridan and ran over to him crying. Why do I feel as if he can't see, can't hear, can't FEEL, what I'm telling him. He was high blood, and I was lower blood, why does he even listen to me in the first place? I felt a hand grab my behind, when I turned around, I saw Gamzee walking by, a huge grin glued to his face as Eridan watched him in disgust.

(Jade's POV)

"I thought only trolls went through this" I said to the other body in the room. "Your blood is still red to me my motherfuckin' sis" He said. "But all humans blood is red!" I cried out as I suddenly felt dizzy. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill every last motherfucking one of you" He said his eyes seeming to glow in the dark room. "Please don't hurt my friends!" I cried out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a face nuzzle into my hair, "I don't know what this disease you call friendship is, but let me tell you, I don't motherfuckin' care what it is." His nails dug into my skin, blood pouring out after it. "It's like you and the other trolls! The thing all of you have! Friendship is like that!" I screamed as I felt a blade push through my clothes and into my flesh. I couldn't tell where it was though, I only know it was somewhere in my body. "Those trolls? I have nothing, nor do I want to, have anything to do with the fuckers" He said. I saw the blade, covered in mustard yellow, Red, Green, and more red. "Now `won't it be a shame if you were to die" He said.

"It would be a shame, they'd miss me" I said. I was pulled up by my hair. I finally saw him, what he really looked like, and damn he looked horrible. "No shit, I'm miss everyone I killed, but it wasn't my choice, it's my royal blood" He said stabbing the knife through my stomach. I coughed up blood. "You don't have to..kill..you can let..ev-ever-everyone.. live.." I said my eyelids refusing to stay open. "Nah..then it wouldn't be as motherfuckin' fun as this" He said slashing is my throat. By this point I lost a lot of blood, and was going to die. "Welcome to the dark carnival sis, hope you enjoyed your fuckin' stay" He grinned devishly before stabbing my where my heart once was.

I didn't wake up, I saw darkness, I saw Feferi and i, I saw my friends, I saw Gamzee..his same smile as when he killed me. Was I dead? Was I alive? I guess I won't find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait!**

Kurloz's POV)  
I was woken up by a ferocious knocking on my front door. "Brother can you fuckin' get it?" Gamzee asked rolling over in the bed across the room. He muffled a "thanks" as I stood up and walked out of the room. I opened the door and saw Mituna standing in front of me a wide grin on his face. "Kurloth!" Mituna's smile widened. "Hey there little fucker" I signed smiling. He picked up his skateboard that rested along the door frame. "Want to come to the park and watch me thkateboard? Or if that sounds boring hang out? Y'know as moirails" He said his board resting under his arms pressed to his hip he jutted out.

"Sounds cool, let me just do some things to get ready" I signed. He nodded and walked in as I stepped out of the way to let him in. "Oh you're that motherfucker Sollux's older brother right?" Gamzee asked sleepily pointing a finger at Mituna. "Yeah" Mituna said simply his ever growing smile widening even more. I walked into the bathroom aching to take a shower and letting the warmth of the water run over and release the aches in my body. I stripped of my loose fitting pajamas and stepped into the warm running water. Not to much longer I stepped out and ran a brush through my wet hair, then threw on my normal attire and met Mituna in the living room enticed with a video Gamzee put on.

"I wanted to keep the fucker distracted" He said as I slapped him in the back of the head. I kneeled down in front of Mituna breaking his trance. "Oh..Ready?" Mituna asked with a smile towards the end. I nodded in response. Mituna jumped up and grabbed his board, and my hand. I waved to Gamzee over my shoulder and shut the door behind us.

Mituna walked up to me, sweat rolling down his cheeks, board in his hand. "Did you see that Kurloth? I did a trick, and didn't fall!" He said with a smile sounding pleased with himself. I smiled to say 'good job' he seemed to get, with the hug he gave me. He lied down on the bench I sat on, head in my lap. "You know Kurloth..i really like you, it feelth nithe to talk to thomeone like me..a little" He said with a small smile, a blush hidden behind his helmet.

"That's nice to hear, I really like you too" I signed. I was telling the truth I did like Mituna, the way moirails shouldn't feel for each other. He reached his hand up and curled a finger in my hair. "You have lots of hair.." He trailed off. "So do you" I signed. He blushed, as if not meaning to say that out loud. "I'm thorry" He said sitting up. I had to admit, I missed him like that, the warmth, the comfort it brought me. "For what?" I had asked. "For being…for being broken, I can't even keep a thimple thought to mythelf, no one liketh me, hell I don't even like me" He said pulling off his helmet and dropping it on the ground running his fingers through his long black curly locks.

I took that hand it put it to my chest where my bloodpusher was, and caressed his cheek shaking my head. "What..what are you trying to thay?" He asked. I used my finger pointing from Mituna to me. "Us?" He asked. Oh great, a game of charades with a mute person and a person with brain damage, this is going to be fun. I sighed through my nose. "You?" Mituna asked. I smiled and nodded. "You…you like me?" He asked. My smiled grew. "Really?!" He asked. I rolled my eyes and signed, "Yes Mituna I like you, I like you a lot."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and planted a kiss to my cheek. I could feel a blush coming on, thank god I put on an extra coat of face paint today for the hell of it. He trailed his kisses to just above my collar bone, where the hem of my shirt started. When his saw my clothing was interrupting his fun he made a scowl. I kissed his forehead grabbing one of his four horns. A moan escaped his lips, he decided to get revenge. He gave me an evil look and snaked a hand up to one of my horns and rubbed the base of it, a moan of my own caught in my throat. He liked this, he liked this a lot. He finally kissed my lips, neither of our hands leaving the others horn. I pushed back into the kiss, giving him all I could. He pulled away, sitting on top of me.

"Kurloth…" He trailed off. I cocked my head to the side to tell him to go on. "I meant it when I said I really like you" He said, his cheeks a visible yellow. I kissed his forehead. He got the message that I felt the same way. "I got you something" I signed. "A wedding dreth and a tiara?" He laughed. I shook my head and pointed to the candy store down the road a little. "You bought me a candy thtore?!" He asked jumping up and down on my lap excitedly. I shook my head again, pulling out a honey flavored lollipop from my pocket. "They come in honey flavor?! I never knew that!" He said in awe beginning to suck on the lollipop. I shrugged, because I never knew either. "Kurloth you know what I would like?" He asked resting his head on my chest. "What would you like?" I traced is his shoulder blade. "For you to be my matethprite" He said calmly, still working on that lollipop. I nodded nuzzling the top of his head. He looked up at me in awe, "That wath a yeth?" I smiled nodding again. He hugged my tightly, "You really are my printh Kurloth!"

(Karkat's POV)  
"And that is why you really need to knock" Kankri finished lecturing me taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't know you two grubfuckers were having a makeout session" I said my arms crossed, and hint of red displayed on my cheeks. "Do not use the term 'makeout session' it is rude and politically incorrect, which could have very easily triggered or offended me, your glad it didn't or else I would give you a very long talk about triggers and you know very well I would, so please check your privileges at the door young brother" Kankri said starting a rant. "And-" "Cronus" I cut him off. "Got it chief" He said nodding and kissing Kankri, which he just melted into. "Good boy" I said petting his hair cooing, finally he stopped ranting at me with the stupid voice of his. I walked out the door and shut it behind me. "I wonder if Sollux is free, I haven't seen him in a while" I said thinking out loud. I found my eyes wandering to the laptop the humans got me for my wriggling day.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  
CG: HELLO YOU LISPY ASSHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT  
TA: love you two KK  
TA: and why a2k me?  
TA: why not ju2t force me two liike u2ual  
CG: BECAUSE IT'S GETTING BORING  
CG: YOU SAYING NO THEN ME SAYING YES, AND THEN ONE OF US THREATENING THE  
CG: OTHERS LIFE AND THEN YOU SAY FINE AND THEN WE GET SOFT  
TA: but ii liike beiing 2oft  
CG: THEN BE A FUCKING PILLOW BUT NOT NOW YES, OR NO?  
TA: fiine for you, and ii'll take up your offer on that piillow deal  
CG: OKAY GREAT AND I WAS JUST FUCKING AROUND WITH YOU SOLLUX ABOUT BEING A PILLOW  
TA: man your ju2t breakiing my heart today KK  
TA: ii 2hould ju2t go cry iin a corner now before you get here  
CG: GO DO THAT I GUESS I'LL BE OVER IN A MINUTE

Sollux could be a fucking weirdo, but it's nice around him. I grabbed a bag of games I promised Sollux and walked off to his hive. There were a lot of humans and trolls walking about our neighborhood. Some riding bikes, skateboards, rollerblades, anything that would move. I walked up to Sollux's door and knocked. The door opened and I was pulled into a messy kiss, dropping my bag. "Fags!" Some shouted. I could feel Sollux raising an arms behind me head, most likely flipping them off. He pulled away. "In public Sollux, really?" I asked crossing my arms. He picked up my bag and smiled, extending his hand for me to grab.

I sighed and gave in, grabbing his hand tightly as he led me inside his hive, to the den. "Thethe thothe gameth you told me about?" Sollux asked with a raised eyebrow poking the bag. "Yeah" I said picking the bag up and sitting down in it's place. "Are they ath good ath you thay?" He asked taking the bag from me and dumping all the games out in front of his TV. "Do I ever lie to you asshat?" I said with a sly smile. "Talk rudely to me, complain about every little thing I do, refuthe to pail lately, but lie to me no" Sollux said looking deep in thought.

"So where's Mituna?" I asked. "He'th at the park with Kurloz" Sollux said hooking up his game station. "Doing….?" I tailed of with a questioning voice. "I think he'th thkateboarding and Kurloz ith jutht watching him" Sollux said freezing a controller in his hand. "Sounds lame" I said leaning back in the couch. "Doeth it?" He asked picking up another controller. "Yeah, hey Sollux, you know what you need?"I said. "What do I need my pail partner?" He asked setting a controller down in my lap going to find another. "One of those things humans call a puppy" I said picking up the controller. "Why?"He asked sitting beside me on the couch wrapping his arms around my waist resting his jaw in the crook of my neck. "I don't know..i guess it would be fun" I said shrugging. lips as I kissed above his upper lip and below his nose. He fared his teeth and growled at me crawling onto my lap. "I think you forgot who the hell I am KK" He said his face hovering above me neck, warm breath on my skin. "Of course I didn't, your Sollux Captor, a troll with psionic powers, and my matesprite" I replied his yellow tinted blush only feeding my sly grin. He cradled my face in his hands, pressure being applied to my crotch. I looked down to see blue and red sparks.

"Think I wath going to let you act like that and me not getting and fun? That not how it workth in the Captor rethidenthe " He said shaking his head wrapping his long arms around my neck. "So I don't get to have fun?" I asked brushing a hand lightly across his crotch. "You're not allowed" He said almost choking on a moan that threatened to release from his mouth. "Says who Captor? Says. Fucking. Who?" I said bucking my hips as he sat down on my lap. "Ngh…" He moaned into my neck. "Shall I get the bucket" I asked into his ear as he held on for dear life.

"Please do.." He said having a hard time breathing already. He got off my lap and allowed me to get up. I got up and walked to the closet where I knew Sollux had a bucket. I opened the door and shuddered, buckets were still a sensitive topic. When I walked back into the den Sollux pulled me into his arms and into another messy kiss, causing me to drop the buck. He wrapped one arms around my waist pulling me closer. My knees grew weak and I fell backwards dragging Sollux with me. He crawled on top of me and looked down at me with a smirk like hell I was going to let him be the dominate one, not now.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off with one swift motion. He shivered, "I didn't realithe how fucking cold it wath.." I smiled as he cuddled into my chest for warmth. "You know, skin on skin contact is warmer" I said tracing his spine which jutted out of his back very clearly. "Then take your shirt off" He said with a small smile his finger running down from my chest the where my shirt ended. I smiled. "You have to do that for me" I said sitting up pulling him into a kiss. No way he could win now.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off all to casually. Fuck, he was good. I pushed him back and rolled on top of him, starting to undo his pants until a door opened. "Hey Sollux I'm ho-" Mituna stopped Kurloz behind him. They were looking right at us. "Hi guyth.." He said trying to act casually about being caught pailing. "I'm…going..to..leave now" He said grabbing Kurloz's hand and walking up to his room on the second level. "So what's up with them" I asked. "I don't fucking know" Sollux said sitting off pushing me off. "Same time tomorrow? Kankri won't be home, so we can do it at my hive" I said with a sly grin pulling Sollux's shirt on as he pulled mine on. He looked good in a cancer shirt. "Why not, Mituna already knowth we're at thith thtage, he'll underthtand…hopefully" He smiled pulling me into a hug. "Sollux..i'm glad you're my matesprite" I mumbled. He laughed, "So am I KK, so am I" He said with a relieved sigh.

John's POV)  
"A party?" Dave asked with me sitting in his lap. "I think it sounds fun, and the trolls asked us to come, they must like us now" Jade smiled. "But what if they don't? What if it's just a trick?" I asked. "John, come on it would be fun" Jade urged me. "John, have you met your patron troll yet?" Rose asked. "Patron troll?" I asked. "Yes, that Vriska" Rose replied. "Oh Vriska! No, I haven't met her, but she's really cool I'd like to meet her" I said feeling bubbly all of a sudden. "Is she cooler than Dave?" Jade asked. "Yeah is she?" Dave asked. "Cooler than Dave? No one is, his brother and Vriska are both close seconds though" I said hugging Dave tightly. "How sweet" Rose smiled looking up at us from her laptop. "Isn't it?" Jade asked. "So who's coming to this 'party'?" Dave asked. "There's a list.." I said pulling out a paper from the stack on the table.  
Nepeta's shipping party list:  
1: Eridan Ampora  
2: Gamzee Makara  
3: Equius Zahhak  
4: Sollux Captor  
5: Karkitty Vantas  
6: Kankri Vantas  
7: Mituna Captor  
8: Kurloz Makara  
9: Feferi Peixes  
10: Meenah Peixes  
11: Cronus Ampora  
12: Jane Crocker  
13: Porrim Maryam  
14: Kanaya Maryam  
15: Jake English  
16: Dirk Strider  
17: Roxy Lalonde  
18: Aradia Megido  
19: Aranea Serket  
20: Terezi Pyrope.  
And many more! :33 *Ac bows her head and looks up a little with cute eyes saying 'please come too'*  
"Wow" Dave said. "Yeah, wow" Jade agreed. "Is everyone coming" Rose asked. "I don't know, is anyone stupid enough to go, or not to go" I said putting the paper back and leaning back into Dave. "So, should we go, it still sounds fun" Jade says. "Count me in" Strider said with an 'okay' shrug. "Me too" Rose said. "John, you in?" Jade asked leaning in. "Fine! Fine, fine"I gave in. "You surrendered! We're going!" Jade said excitedly. "Woo hoo…" I clapped pathetically. "Egbert you can do better than that" Dave said intertwining our fingers and making me clap. "Woo hoo" I said with a little more enthusiasm. "There we go bro" Dave said letting go of my hands. "So we're going to this troll girl's 'shipping' party?" I asked. "Yeah! It'll so be fun" Jade smiled. Dave smiled, "As long as I'm paired with John, I'm fine."

**John's POV)  
"A party?" Dave asked with me sitting in his lap. "I think it sounds fun, and the trolls asked us to come, they must like us now" Jade smiled. "But what if they don't? What if it's just a trick?" I asked. "John, come on it would be fun" Jade urged me. "John, have you met your patron troll yet?" Rose asked. "Patron troll?" I asked. "Yes, that Vriska" Rose replied. "Oh Vriska! No, I haven't met her, but she's really cool I'd like to meet her" I said feeling bubbly all of a sudden. "Is she cooler than Dave?" Jade asked. "Yeah is she?" Dave asked. "Cooler than Dave? No one is, his brother and Vriska are both close seconds though" I said hugging Dave tightly. "How sweet" Rose smiled looking up at us from her laptop. "Isn't it?" Jade asked. "So who's coming to this 'party'?" Dave asked. "There's a list.." I said pulling out a paper from the stack on the table.  
Nepeta's shipping party list:  
1: Eridan Ampora  
2: Gamzee Makara  
3: Equius Zahhak  
4: Sollux Captor  
5: Karkitty Vantas  
6: Kankri Vantas  
7: Mituna Captor  
8: Kurloz Makara  
9: Feferi Peixes  
10: Meenah Peixes  
11: Cronus Ampora  
12: Jane Crocker  
13: Porrim Maryam  
14: Kanaya Maryam  
15: Jake English  
16: Dirk Strider  
17: Roxy Lalonde  
18: Aradia Megido  
19: Aranea Serket  
20: Terezi Pyrope.  
**And many more! :33 *Ac bows her head and looks up a little with cute eyes saying 'please come too'*  
"Wow" Dave said. "Yeah, wow" Jade agreed. "Is everyone coming" Rose asked. "I don't know, is anyone stupid enough to go, or not to go" I said putting the paper back and leaning back into Dave. "So, should we go, it still sounds fun" Jade says. "Count me in" Strider said with an 'okay' shrug. "Me too" Rose said. "John, you in?" Jade asked leaning in. "Fine! Fine, fine"I gave in. "You surrendered! We're going!" Jade said excitedly. "Woo hoo…" I clapped pathetically. "Egbert you can do better than that" Dave said intertwining our fingers and making me clap. "Woo hoo" I said with a little more enthusiasm. "There we go bro" Dave said letting go of my hands. "So we're going to this troll girl's 'shipping' party?" I asked. "Yeah! It'll so be fun" Jade smiled. Dave smiled, "As long as I'm paired with John, I'm fine."

**~Le ending convo time~**

Sollux: Are we finally done?

Mituna: we'd best be I'm getting tired as fuck!

Kankri: Language Mituna, Language

Mituna: Oh go shove it up your nook Kankri

Sollux: And goodbye.. 


End file.
